Night and Day
by sunflowerlily
Summary: Andros and ashley split up. She meets a new guy that every girl wants. Andros returns a new man. If you love twilight, then you should read this. Ashley/andros & Ashley/Edward. Who will she choose.


Night And Day

BY Sunflowerlily

Chapter 1: Someone New

"I thought this is what you wanted?" ashley cried.

" I'm sorry. I do love you. But i don't see you anymore. I miss my family and we aren't connecting like we use to" andros said.

" Okay, i just can't give up school and you know that. I have a career to look forward too so that i know that we are safe and have enough to maintain ourselves" she responded.

" I know. But i wanted to get married to you now. Why can't you see that. We don't need a big wedding and you don't need to focus to much on your career. I got enough to help us through" he told her.

" I want this for me. Don't you understand?My family never had enough and never finished high school or college. I am not giving this opportunity" she yelled.

" Fine. I can't wait for you forever. I proposed to you several times and all you told me is to wait. I'm sorry ashley, but i guess we weren't meant to be" he mentioned.

" I guess not" she whispered.

" Then this is goodbye. (he sighed)Goodbye Ashley" he left.

" Bye Andros" she whispered and her tears came looked out her window and saw the red light disappear in the was something that she couldn't regret.

One year later On ko-35

" Andros my dear, what is wrong with you?" his mom asked.

" Nothing mother" he told her.

" You can't lie to me. Korone says that maybe you should go back to earth to find that Ashley girl" she mentioned. But once he heard her name again. He began to grow anger inside him.

" Don't mentioned her name mother" his ander grew more.

" Andros, control yourself. You must not get this way. You don't want any accidents here" she told him.

" Yes mother" he walked away.

On Earth: Angel groove high school

" Okay kids. This year, we have to make it the best year of your lives. Because not only your seniors. You will officially be adults. So you do your work and pay attention. The faster you'll success" it was the first day of school. TJ, cassie carlos and Ashley had classes together. This is one of the teachers they loved. He was opened minded and made them feel good about themselves.

Ashley had trouble concentrating. Going back to school reminded her about andros. How he would come to her school just to see her. Walk her to her first period of class. She hoped this wouldn't be one mistake she wouldn't regret.

" Okay class, looks like we got one new student. Edward Cullens. We have an empty chair right there next to ashley Hammond. You may sit there for now" the teacher told him.

Something was weird about that kid. He was white pale and once he sat next to ashley, she felt a cold chill. THe kid was nervous. He squeezed his lips tight and sighed. He started to shake a little when he looked at ashley. His scent was irresistable. There was something about him that ashley couldn't keep her eyes away.

The class was almost over and it was close to second period. She wondered if she had more classes with him. As soon as the bell wrong. It was too late for her to talk to him. He fled so fast that she barely seen him.

" Wow, cassie, did you see that" she asked.

"Um hm, he was pretty cute. Maybe you should talk to him and finally get over andros" she told her.

" He was pretty cute and i don't know but i got a feeling that this year is gonna be really interesting now that he's around. Time flew by and it was finally lunch time. AS usual the team sat together and started their conversation.

" Okay, so i think that its the girl responsibility" carlos said.

" Yeah, you would say that" cassie teased.

" Well, it is" carlos laughed.

" Well i do agree with you carlos because guys ain't got nothing to lose"she told them.

" How come the girls got to suffer more than the boys" cassie said. They were so into the conversation that moments later ashley spotted Edward from the corner from her eyes. She noticed that he stared too. She began to blush alittle and pulled cassie close to her.

" There he is" ashley said.

" SO, go over there" cassie told her.

"What should i say" she wondered.

" Not what you have said to andros when you first met him. (she teased) Look, he's alone. This is perfect moment so just go over and tell him your name" cassie demanded.

Ashley got up and nervously and walked over. Cassie couldn't help but stare at the poor girl. Ashley act like she never met anyone before. much worse when she met andros.

She began to stutter when she got near him. " um, hi, my, my name is, um my name is" she started off.

" Ashley HAmmond" he told her in a sweet voice.

"Yeah" she sighed in relief.

" I'm Edward Cullens" he told her.

" Yeah, Um, how are you liking Angel Groove so far?" she asked him.

" Not so bad" he told her.

" You don't talk much do you?" she asked.

" No" he stated.

" If you want me to leave then just tell me then" although she hoped he wouldn't.

" I think its best you never get close to me" he warned her.

" Why not?" she wondered.

He got up and the last thing he told her before he left again was" You don't want to end up like Bella". She stood there alone and then returned back to the table.

"So, what happened?" cassie wanted the whole gossip.

" Lets just say he is pretty weird. I guess i'm just not his type" she rubbed her arm to comfort her.

KO-35: Andros room

He feel like he is burning up. HE felt like he was coming down with a fever. He never gotten sick til now. Korone made him some tea to make him feel better.

" Are you okay?" korone asked him.

" I feel sick. I got a fever and my stomach hurts so much" he told her.

" Don't worry, this tea will help you soon enough" she gave to him.

" Thanks Korone. I think its working" he told her as he finished the whole cup.

" See, told you" she mentioned. " Hey, zhane and i are going to the movies. Would you like to come with us?" she asked.

" Sure, if i feel better" he said.

" Don't worry and maybe you'll meet someone there too" she had a smile that andros knew they were up to something. Even if he did meet someone. He knew deep down inside he wouldn't forget about ashley. His first true love.

OKay this is my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this and please let me know what you think.

" Good, and hopefully 


End file.
